


Demon Physiology, 101

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Knotting, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Silly, but also just comically weird, loving but awkward, weirdly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: Dante has always given you the impression that he has complete control over every single muscle in their body, so it causes a stir, to say the least, when you find yourselves in bed together and things go… unexpected.





	Demon Physiology, 101

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying that it is both one of the most ridiculously poetic sex scenes I’ve written, and one of the silliest. It’s probably a crack fic at this point. So whatever you think it’s going to be: abandon your expectations.

If there is one thing you have always admired in Dante, it is the complete mastery he seems to have over his body. In a fight, the man gives the impression of being a whirlwind, a tasmanian devil hell-bent on destruction. But a second look (and you do so enjoy looking) has taught you that there is precision there. Every move is calculated, every block timed, every jump or dodge, no matter how improbable, made with intent.  
It is with some degree of pleasure that you note such self-control does not appear to be limited to fighting. 

“Dante…”  
You just manage a breathless whisper, because your mind is about to go blank.  
He hovers over you, curtains of silver swaying as he moves.  
Waves of pleasure lap at you with every push, every gloriously timed thrust. Your body is suspended, your heels digging into his back while he kneels and leans forward to drive himself deeper.  
His scent is everywhere, heat mixing it with the air until you can taste him on your tongue and feel him in your lungs.  
He grins, pale blue eyes glinting under a sweat-slick brow.

“Look at that flushed face”, he says. “You’re so close.”  
And with a cruelty that reveals traces of his demonic blood, he slows.

“Dante, don’t you fucking dare.”  
You reach out and dig your fingers in his back. You pull him closer until the gap between you is almost non-existent.

He chuckles against your mouth.  
“This feels so good. You can’t blame a man from wanting to drag it out.”

A frustrated whine escapes you when he slowly withdraws and you lock on to his mouth, sinking your teeth into his lower lip with a pressure that is just a little too much. It gets you a slight hiss, and a smirk.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” he purrs when you let go.  
But he lingers still, taking the time to languidly kiss you and graze the tip of his nose to yours.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” he says, and then he rocks into you, taking all your senses with him.

You whimper and close your eyes, concentrate on the heat, the motions, the little pricks of his beard sparking against your skin.  
All of it gets magnified as you’re dancing on the edge of a knife, inching closer and closer, until one tilt of his hips makes everything come crashing down.  
You take a breath, but find your moans stifled by a hungry mouth, Dante moving faster above you and breathing hard, for the first time since you started.

“Fuck, babe,” he says, and he buries his face in your neck while he slows and stills, clinging to the remnants of heat within you.

You kiss the side of his head, too fucked-out to do more. Your legs and arms feel like jelly, and your orgasm seems to linger, a pressure slowly building in your gut.

“Huh.”  
Dante lifts himself onto his elbows.

“What’s up?” you hum.  
You let your lethargic body sink into the mattress and tilt your head up, where you find him frowning.

“It’s never done that before”, he says, voice lilting in confusion, and he carefully leans back.  
The motion does not, you can’t help but notice, pull him out of you. Instead the pressure in your gut remains, larger than before, pushing against the walls of your sex.

“Dante, what is happening?” you say, trying to keep calm.

“I think I’m stuck.”

“You’re stuck?!”  
He tugs and your overstimulated core burns in protest at the invasion.  
“Ow! Dante, don’t move”, you grimace and he stops, eyes looking over you in slight worry.  
“And what do you mean ‘it’s never done that before’”, you add, voice just a little higher than you’d like. “I thought you were super experienced.”

“Babe, of course I am,” he says, his face betraying that this, at the very least, is not an experience he’s had before.

“Then what the fucking-”  
You look down, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, but from your vantage point you only see that the two of you are conjoined, locked in an intimacy that would be really nice if it weren’t for the cooling sweat and the rising panic.

“Ok,” he murmurs. “Try to relax. Let me just…”  
He maneuvers himself into a sitting position and spreads your legs a bit wider, his hand moving to hold you back while he tries, again, to withdraw.

Tendrils of pain shoot up from your core.  
“OW no. Nono. No moving.”

“Right, sorry”, he says, and his thumb rubs soothing circles over your abdomen. “Let’s, uh, let’s use our brains here. Preferably yours.”

You let out a deep breath and try to will yourself to look past your immediate anxiety. You need a solution of sorts, but the most that your mind comes up with are articles you read, about couples embarrassingly having to be carted to the emergency room after some sex mishap.  
“Is it a cramp?” you finally ask.

He tilts his head.  
“I don’t think so? It feels… it’s actually pretty good now that you’ve stopped flailing.”

“Oy!”

“What?” He smirks, and leans in, giving you a quick peck. “I can’t help it. This is pretty nice for me. How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

You ponder.  
“No?” you say, frowning. “I mean, not when you’re not trying to force it. It’s just… It feels very full.”  
His grin gets wider.  
You reach out to flick his forehead.  
“More so than normal, numbnut.”

“Right, right,” he says, “Even more so.”  
He draws himself up into a sitting position, careful not to disturb you, and rests his hands on your thighs.  
“So what else have you got?”

You sigh, and an idea pops into your head.  
“Wait. I’ve read about this,” you say to the ceiling.  
And then: “Huh.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Huh what?”

“I didn’t know demons did that?” you frown.

“Did WHAT?”

You turn to Dante, who’s looking distraught in ways you’ve only seen in him when he was trying to manage a tax return.  
“Knotting,” you explain.  
“At least that’s what I think it is? I read it in some, uh, literature.”

“What kind of ‘literature’ are you reading, there, babe?” he smirks.

“That kind that will get us out of this mess, ‘babe’?”

“Sure,” he says, rubbing the back of his head. “So how DO we get out of this mess?”

“It’s supposed to die down after a while. It does in dogs.”

“I am NOT a dog,” he huffs.

“No, but you’re a friggin half demon so I don’t know what to tell you. We’re in unexplored biological territory here.”

He gives you an undignified pout.  
A mixture of feelings washes over his face that are, each of them, so uncharacteristic for Dante as to be ridiculous. There’s embarrassment, worry, fear even. Here’s a guy who’s been to hell and back several times, and now he’s utterly bewildered because he’s stuck. In you.  
And in that moment, that surreal, strange situation, it breaks you.  
“Pffffft.”  
The giggles bubble up from your stomach and the look of temporary horror on his face only makes it worse, as you laugh, helplessly jiggling, at the absurdity of it all.

“Crap, are you ok?” he says.

“Hahahaha, yeah, yeah.. Hah.“  
You take a deep breath and lay a cooling hand on your forehead while he looks on, still endearingly concerned.  
“Hahhh, ok, alright,” you giggle. “You just looked really silly there.”

“Hey. Are you actually laughing at me? I thought you were friggin hurt.”

“Aahahaha.”  
Deep breaths now.  
“Hahhh. It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m getting used to it. It’s not a… bad feeling. Terribly impractical but, ya know. I’m ok.”

“Well, at least you’re having fun”, he says, shaking his head.  
You chuckle and focus on your breathing while his hand slides up your abdomen in soothing motions.  
“So in this literature of yours,” he says casually. “What’s supposed to happen?”

“Ok, well. The thing is the penis swells after climax, to, uh, keep the male in place, I guess,” you explain. “It’s supposed to stop other dogs from, ya know… taking over.”

“But as mentioned, I’m not a dog,” he states. “Not any kind of pack animal, in fact.”

“Right, so in this, uh, other literature it’s… If I’m going to put it diplomatically, it’s like a bonding thing? I think we just need some patience, maybe?”

“Well I don’t know what to tell ya”, he says, and he shifts a little, sitting back, when something inside your swollen nether regions moves in a very pleasant way.

“Mmmm.”  
The moan escapes you before you can stop it, and he raises an eyebrow at you.  
“What?” you say.

“You’re really starting to like this, huh?”

“It’s.…look, we’re having sex,” you stammer. “Of course I’m turned on, it’s a bit much but it’s very… full.“

“Uhuh,” he says, and he tilts his head for a moment.  
Then, with a grin as smooth and wide as a new moon, he rubs a coarse thumb gently across your clit.

“Dante, nnn-”  
Lightning strikes and you clench down hard on his member, your brain fighting to process this while your body seems to have already decided it’s very into it.

He lets out a low whistle.  
“Phooo, I felt that.”

“Dante, you fucking-”

“Too much?” he asks, raising his gaze.

“Well it’s certainly a lot”, you concede, and you suppress another giggle fit while he studies your face. “But not… too much, no.”

He chuckles and lets his hand wander, sliding over your skin toward your breasts. You can almost see the machinations at work in his head.  
“I think,” Dante says, and he leans over to purr in your ear, “we have found out what we’re doing while we wait, huh?”


End file.
